


Mafia DE Characters as Tik Toks

by CallMeMythicalMinx



Series: CallMeMythicalMinx's Advent Calendar 2020 [12]
Category: Mafia (Video Games), Mafia Definitive Edition (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, I don't want to mess up the calendar, So i'm posting this anyway, This post is a video, this isn't a fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28055907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeMythicalMinx/pseuds/CallMeMythicalMinx
Summary: ❄️12th of December❄️Summary: A short video collection of Tik Toks that are most similiar to our Mafia men.
Relationships: Paulie Lombardo/Reader, Sam Trapani/Reader, Tommy Angelo/Reader
Series: CallMeMythicalMinx's Advent Calendar 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038510
Kudos: 3





	Mafia DE Characters as Tik Toks

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This video is a little better than the first one, but it’s still a little wonky in some places. A few of you did really enjoy the last one, so if you would like to see more, please let me know!

https://youtu.be/nTedPHFrrUk

You can find the video on my Youtube channel or Tumblr blog that both have the same name as my account here - CallMeMythicalMinx

Enjoy minxies!


End file.
